five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Blair The Bird
Blair The Bird is a Bird Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Online Theme Song: DAGames - Break My Mind (Female Cover) She Has Red and Light-Yellow Feathers, Her Entire Body Except The Front of Her Thighs, Front of Her Neck, Stomach and Breast is Red, While The Others are Light-Yellow. She Has 4 Red Wavy Feathers Sticking Out of The Top of Her Head. She Has a Small Light-Yellow Beak, Emerald Eyes and a Tail Made Out of 3 Large Red Feathers. She Wears a Shiny Light-Blue Bikini and Garment. Her Lower-Legs and Feet are Sand-Yellow With 3 Toes on Each Foot. She Also Has 5 Fingers on Each Hand, Bulb-Like Shoulders and Large Breast and Hips. Withered Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Forearms, Lower-Legs, Feet and Hands With Loose Wires Wrapped Around Them. She Has a Rip on Her Torso and Chin, Along With a Rip on The Top Left Side of Her Head. Her Right Kneecap is Missing Also With Wires Poking Out. Toy Version: She is Not Much Different, She Has Slighty Larger Hips and Booty, A Golden Garment and Bikini, a Longer Tail and Red Toy Cheeks. Her Eyes are Completely Glowing Neon-Green/Emerald. Phantom Version: Her Left Forearm and Left Hand is Missing It's Suit. Her Stomach is Split-Open, Revealing Flesh and Human Eyeballs With Different Eye Colors. Her Own Eyes are Missing and She is Burnt Badly With a Burnt Endoskeleton and Loose Wires Poking Out of Her Neck and Breast Nightmare Version: She Has 4 Dark-Red Eyes, Claws and Teeth. She is Stained With Lots of Rust and Blood. She is Missing The Suit on Her Lower-Legs and Feet. The Paint on Her Shoulders and Kneecaps is Mostly Chipped Away Withered Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, Left Hand and Lower Jaw. She Has a Huge Rip on Her Stomach and Right Breast. Her Eyes are Also Missing With Lots of Loose Wires Poking Out. She is a Little Rusty Also Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing Her Right Forearm and Right Hand. Her Cheeks are Ripped Open and She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Lower-Leg and Right Foot, Along With a Huge Rip on Her Neck. She is Covered in Holes, Rips, Loose Wires and Lots of Burns Nightmare Toy Version: She Looks Like Her Old Nightmare Version But With Rusty Blades on Her Shoulders and Missing The Suit on Her Right Hand and Left Hand. All of The Paint on Her Shoulders and Kneecaps are Chipped Away Fredbear Version: She Looks The Same But With a Dark-Gray Bowtie and a Microphone. Her Emerald Eyes are More Darker Shadow Version: She is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. Her Right Arm is Missing It's Suit and Her Feathers are Stained With Oil Golden Version: He is Missing The Suit on Her Waist, Legs, Hips, and Feet. Her Eyes are Dripping Oil and Her Right Hand is Missing With Cables and Loose Wires Falling Out. Her Feathers are a Little Bloody Adventure Version: She is Much Smaller With a Medium-Sized Booty and Shiny Eyes and Feathers Nightmare Fuel Version: Her Lower Jaw is Crooked and Filled With Dark-Red Razor-Sharp Teeth. Her Eyes and Claws are Also Dark-Red, Razor-Sharp and Rusty. Her Right Eye is Missing With Loose Wires Falling Out. She is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot, Right Lower-Leg and Left Thigh Demolished Version: She is Missing His Left Arm and Right Eye. She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Arm, Right Hand, Left Leg and Left Foot. Her Lower Jaw is Broken and Her Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil, She Has a Huge Rip on Her Left Breast and Right Thigh. She is Very Rusty Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Long White Hair and a More Curvy Body With Largre Breasts and Hips. Her Eyes are More Shiny, Along With a Very Large Booty